Healthcare providers have learned that certain patients have a propensity to not pay for healthcare related services. These patients often see a number of different healthcare providers, failing to satisfy financial obligations to one or more of them. Conventional systems used by healthcare providers include systems and methods for credit evaluation, healthcare related services and payment for said services, payment management, and collection of delinquent debts that are related to healthcare service providers. However, conventional systems do not address notifying healthcare providers of patients who have been financially delinquent in one or more patient care related transactions with another healthcare provider.